


Made with love.

by imbxdateverything



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: More ways to hurt ma boi, One Shot, Sickfic, Team as Family, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: Four is the baby of the group and when he gets sick, the others are all over him.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	Made with love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billiesavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiesavage/gifts).



> This work is for @billiebegone since I don't have any ideas for a third chapter of 'Kinda like Florence but not really'. Hope you like this just as much! :))

It was a relatively good day, considering it being winter. The sun was out, clouds were sparse and it wasn't as chilly as the day before. The day's weather was great for some outdoor training.

And yet, the one who would have been out jumping around that day, wasn't. He was in bed, hating everything and everyone and being altogether miserable. Four was that one.

When he woke up, he had felt _so good_ for about a second, then everything came rushing to him. The headache, the stuffed nose, the joint pain and just the feeling of absolute suffering.

He guessed the previous day's discomfort that he had written of as nothing more than an annoyance from being tired -though the fact that he was so tired after yesterday's activities was a red flag on its own- was indeed just the beginning of his ailment.

The day before was quite calm, to be honest.

All of the Ghosts had been outside. Two, Three, Seven and Five were all shooting targets while Four was trying out some new parkour moves. One was also outside, phone and coffee in hand, not giving a shit about the others while also secretly watching them so not to hurt themselves.

After a couple of hours, it had started raining hard and everyone had gone inside the main room to watch shitty TV reruns and lounge. Everyone was really chatty -excpet One- as they always were but this time Four was keeping pretty much to himself. 

The others didn't pay too much attention to that. 

The present day was the day that One would brief them all about a new target, so Billy guessed everyone was in the meeting room. He thought about getting up and joining them but after a second he decided against it and went back to sleep.

Two hours later, when he woke up, he could hear nothing going on outside even though his phone read 12:28 PM. That was the usual time that the Ghosts would be running up and down outside, talking, training or just plainly relaxing. 

_Maybe they went on a mission,_ Four thought before his drowsy mind could realise how stupid that thought was.

Billy decided to finally get up and stretch his legs, while also going to the medicine cabinet to get some painkillers for his pounding headache.

What he wasn't expecting was to see his team silently watching TV in the main room. When they realised he'd come in -which wasn't very difficult considering his steps were heavy from fatigue- they all looked at him with concern.

"Hey, man." Blaine spoke and Billy whispered a confused 'hey' in reply in a hoarse voice.

Five immediately got up when she saw Four and put a cold hand on his forehead. 

"Fever." She said, "How do you feel? Dizzy? Tired?"

Four moved to swat her hand away but he couldn't get his hand high enough, he was so tired.

"Let's get you back to bed." Five decided. Four tried to act as if that wasn't the thing he wanted most but, honestly, he just didn't have the strength to do so.

With Amelia and Camille both keeping him steady, he was lead to his trailer while Javier went to get some supplies Five asked him to. Blaine and One were following behind.

Once they reached Four's trailer, Five and Two put him on the bed and made him comfortable by fixing his pillows and blankets. 

Soon after, Three came in holding a thermometer, some painkillers and a big bottle of water and set them down on the nightstand. Five took the thermometer and put it under Billy's armpit. After beeping, she saw his temperature was at 101.2 F° and she let out a sigh.

Amelia gave Billy 2 tablets of ibuprofen and told him to sleep, which Four did delightfully.

When Four woke up once again, he saw Blaine by the side of his bed sitting in a bean bag chair with his feet propped up on Billy's bed, reading a magazine that Four recognised as one that was on his nightstand. 

"Morning." Seven greeted him, putting away the magazine.

It was indeed morning of the next day, Billy had slept all through the previous day -with the exception of when Five would wake him to take some more medicine- albeit, fitfully. 

Amelia chose that moment to barge in his trailer.

"Hello, sleeping beauty." She said with a smile. 

Billy realised that Three was with her, carrying a tray that he set down on a nearby tabletop.

Four moved a bit, blinked a few times to clear his eyes and looked at them groggily, "Wha?"

"It's soup!" Javier exclaimed. "Now, it may not be perfect but it's a pretty great soup, if I do say so myself. "

Five chimed in, "He made it."

"'m not hungry." Four slurring said but his stomach, deciding to betray him, grumbled. Seven did a sarcastic ' _mhm_ ' sound, looking at Four as he got up.

While Four was rolling his eyes, Three wasted no time in sitting in the empty chair and putting the tray upon his lap.

Four looked doubtfully at him but didn't say anything. He didn't utter a word even when Five and Seven sat him up from his reclining position and put his pillows behind his back to keep him upright. 

Three came a bit closer and picked up some soup with a spoon, "Open up." He told Four as if he was speaking to a child, holding the spoon up in front of him. 

Billy frowned at the soup as if it had said something to insult him. 

"It's made with love." Javier said cheerfully in a high pitched voice and Four begrudgingly opened his mouth.

All the while, Three was making airplane noises while feeding his soup to Four, Five was looking at Four intently as if he would run away were she not watching. And Seven, through this whole experience Four was having, was silently chuckling.

Four was looking at them with eyes that said _'if you speak a word of this to anyone, yall are gonna regret it'_ , but, of course, that wasn't at all what he was really feeling and the others knew it.

No, Four was truly happy knowing that his fellow teammates, his friends, _his family_ were there for him, even through something so simple and common as a cold.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always treasured :))


End file.
